


A Far, Far Better Rest

by Qais



Series: Where Human Beings Grow Human Souls [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Gen, I do what I want, set after Tim brings Bruce back, the only knowledge I have of this event is secondhand through fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qais/pseuds/Qais
Summary: Tim is... content. And he is tired.





	A Far, Far Better Rest

The aftermath is not what Tim expected it to be. For one, nobody is letting him slink away to collapse on his bed, so he can finally get some sleep, some rest, without waking up screaming for Bruce. And amongst the people barring his escape (though inadvertently), is Damian.

Tim doesn’t know why this surprises him so much, since he’s absolutely certain that the only reason Damian cares is because Tim helped bring Bruce back. Even then, Tim knows that Bruce would have found a way, he always does, and Tim’s involvement was likely unnecessary. Regardless, it’s nice to feel needed, and Bruce keeps looking at Tim the way he looks at Dick sometimes, as if he can’t believe that Dick exists and is willing to help him and love him. Tim is old enough to be honest with himself, old enough to admit that this is exactly what he’s wanted for so so long, that it almost feels unreal now that he’s got it.

Beyond Damian and Bruce though, Dick is the hardest thing for Tim to handle right now. Jason is in the background, uncharacteristically quiet and solemn, creeping at the edges of the room and looking by turns at both Bruce and Tim. Dick though, is in the center of it all, and he won’t stop looking at Tim. He doesn’t know how he feels about that, doesn’t know how he feels about _Dick_. Actually, well, he knows that he felt abandoned, and alone, and angry, and betrayed. But that was when Tim was struggling with his parents’ deaths, with Bruce’s disappearance, with Dick taking Robin and giving it to Damian. Two of those things are still true but Bruce is back and Tim doesn’t know if he can manage to be angry at Dick when Bruce is right there, alive and whole and smiling like the sun is rising.

Tim can’t manage much of anything it seems. Because as he gazes at Bruce he feels black encroaching at the edges of his vision and the sensation of falling envelops him so fast he barely recognizes it before he loses consciousness.


End file.
